Roy and the Chocolate Factory
by mattTheWriter072
Summary: This is the story of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory from an Oompa Loompa's perspective. Follow Roy as he receives the news of the Golden Ticket winners and oversees his fellow workers during the tour to make sure that everything runs smoothly. (2005 version)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory franchise or any characters associated with the franchise. All rights belong to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, and Warner Bros. Pictures. This is not my intellectual property, and no financial gain is made from this nor will be sought. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Prologue

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! I decided to write a little side project that tells the story of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory from an Oompa Loompa's POV, since I doubt that's been done before. Of course, I'll still keep working on Where All the Bad Nuts Go, but this idea suddenly came to me, and I knew that another story would be in the making as a result. Let's begin.**

Hi, my name is Roy, and I am the onsite supervisor for all of the Oompa Loompas who work in Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. It's been about ten years since we left Loompaland and moved into his factory, and each day consists of very hard work, but it is well worth it.

Our wages are paid in cocoa beans (the one thing we love the most), and did I already mention that we work for Willy Wonka, the best candy maker in the world? I loved my job, and just when I thought that things couldn't get any better, Charlie Bucket and his wonderful family moved into the factory about a month ago. Mr. Wonka and I are always happy to answer any questions that Charlie asks during his training.

How did all of this come to be, you ask? Well, let me tell you...

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading this short prologue. In case you're wondering, I named him Roy because Deep Roy is the actor who played the Oompa Loompas. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. News from Mr Wonka

Chapter 1 - News from Mr. Wonka

 **Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I'm currently writing Chapter 14 of my main project, Where All the Bad Nuts Go, and it will be uploaded in a few days. In the meantime, here's the first true chapter of this story!**

 **XXCandyLoverXX, the update is here!**

 **Turrislucidus, that was a very clever response! Now, on with the story!**

It was a normal workday at Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Since I was the supervisor for all of the other Oompa Loompas, I essentially had to visit every single room in the entire factory (including the many rooms that were under construction). My daily schedule always started with supervising the Oompa Loompas in the Chocolate Room before checking on the workers in the Inventing Room. After that, I used the Great Glass Elevator to stop by the other rooms in the enormous factory, and I took notes on how each of the workers in those rooms were doing their jobs.

I had just finished watching over the Oompa Loompas in the Square Candies that Look Round room when my pager suddenly rang. I took it out of my pocket and pressed the "Answer" button.

"Hello, Roy," Mr. Wonka said. I noticed that something wasn't quite right as he spoke in a relatively somber voice. "Could you please report to the Television Chocolate room at once? I need to tell you something very important."

"I'm on my way," I replied before ending the call. "Good job," I said to the Oompa Loompas who were inspecting the candies. "Keep up the good work." I promptly left the room and ran towards the Great Glass Elevator.

The doors immediately opened when I pressed the button on the wall, and I had to stand on my toes to reach for the button that was labeled: "TELEVISION CHOCOLATE". The elevator dinged, the doors closed, and it whizzed around in multiple directions on its way to my destination. It passed through several other rooms, including the Rock Candy Mines, Fudge Mountain, the Cotton Candy Sheep room, the administrative offices (I made sure to wave hello to Doris), and the Exploding Candy Testing Room before the elevator stopped. I promptly donned my protective goggles to shield my eyes from the bright light as the doors opened.

Mr. Wonka was sitting in a large white chair at the far end of the room. His eyes were glued to the TV, which currently displayed the news channel.

I cleared my throat. "Mr. Wonka?"

He slowly turned around and looked at me with a serious expression on his face. Even through his glasses, I could almost feel his violet eyes staring at me.

"Roy, I have something to tell you," he said. "The only other person who I've ever told this to was Doris. You see, the other day I plucked a single gray strand of hair from my head. That single strand brought me to a scary reality. I am not a young man anymore. Far from it, actually. Someday, I will be gone. Who is going to run the factory after I die? We need to find a person who is smart and has a brilliant imagination, and if he or she is deemed worthy that person will become my heir."

"There are tons of people with those qualities out there," I said. "Just look at all the high-profile businessmen who you could recruit. They'd be more than happy to continue running the factory."

"But that's the _thing_!" Mr. Wonka spluttered. "Grown-ups, they always want to do things their own way. I need someone who absolutely _loves_ my chocolate, is willing to follow my recipes as well as invent his or her own, and has a bright mind and lots of enthusiasm." Mr. Wonka dramatically gasped as he always did when new ideas came to him, and this was no exception. "Yes, that's it! A child! We need to recruit a child, since they usually have endless amounts of imagination and creative potential, just like me."

"But Mr. Wonka!" I cried. "How on earth are we going to find one child? There are billions of people in this world!"

Mr. Wonka thought for a moment before clasping his hands together. He smiled at me, and I could see a twinkle in his eyes as he began to recite his idea. "My plan, Roy, is as follows: I will continue distributing my products around the world, but in five, and _only five_ , of my regular Wonka bars, I will insert a Golden Ticket into each one. Whoever finds each ticket will be invited to the factory for a tour, and whichever child has the best qualities will become my heir. And their p-p-...grown-ups..."

"I'll gladly design the tickets and print them out for you," I offered, but Mr. Wonka shook his head.

"Sorry, Roy, not this time. I'll do it myself by forging the gold into sheets in my metalworking shop, and I'll print the information onto them by myself. You may continue going about your work."

I saluted before I left the room. As I walked back towards the Great Glass Elevator, I couldn't help but think about what might happen over the next few weeks. Where would those tickets be found? More importantly, who would find them? Not even Mr. Wonka knew the answer to that question. We just had to wait and see.

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the first true chapter in the story! Let me know what you thought of it! :)**

 **Update: "Where All the Bad Nuts Go" is now finished, and I will resume this story tomorrow (Sunday)! Stay tuned!**


	3. The First Ticket Winner

Chapter 2 - The First Ticket Winner

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! I am sorry that I took so long to update this. I was working on "Where All the Bad Nuts Go" in the meantime, and I completed it three days ago. If you haven't read it yet, I strongly suggest that you do so, since I am very proud with how it turned out. Now that I'm done, I will be updating this story much more frequently. Time to respond to your reviews:**

 **Sonny April, I can't wait to find out what you'll think of this! As far as I know, there aren't any stories here that are done entirely from the perspective of an Oompa Loompa, so I figured that I should be the first person to do so!**

 **Linkwonka88, more will come! Of course, I just finished "Where All the Bad Nuts Go", so I'll be dedicating a lot more time to "Roy and the Chocolate Factory"!**

 **wsdsrbw4096, I'm glad you're** **enjoying it so far! You'll see what happens next...right now! On with the story!**

An entire week had passed since Willy Wonka sent out the five Golden Tickets. I went about my work as usual, making sure that the other Oompa Loompas were performing their jobs correctly, but the air inside the factory seemed to be taken up by an overwhelming sense of mystery, suspense, and excitement. All the other Oompa Loompas were just as excited and curious as I was to find out who the first lucky child would be.

At this time, I was scheduled to watch over both the Oompa Loompas and the squirrels in the Nut Sorting Room, but just as I was about to open the big, round door that led there, my pager suddenly rang.

"Roy!" Mr. Wonka cried in excitement. "I just received news that the first ticket has been found!"

"Really?!" I asked him.

"Yes, yes, it's finally in! Please, come to the Television Chocolate Room at once! I'm so excited!"

"I'm on my way," I said just before I hung up. _Note to self,_ I thought, _report to the Nut Sorting Room as soon as this is done._

After another routine ride in the Great Glass Elevator, I found Mr. Wonka in the Television Chocolate Room. Once I put on my goggles, I sprinted towards the TV, where he was intently watching the news. Almost immediately, the face of an obese child appeared on the screen, and a banner of text at the bottom read: "FIRST GOLDEN TICKET FOUND IN DÜSSELDORF, GERMANY".

The boy's name turned out to be Augustus Gloop. He was almost as fat as he was tall. He had bright-orange hair and blue eyes, and he looked like he could be a fine, innocent person until I noticed the Golden Ticket that he was clutching in his hands. A huge bite was missing from the ticket itself! It was only after I saw the ticket that I dared to look at his mouth, and it was smeared with chocolate. Oh, and the interview was being held in a butchery, which I found to be quite revolting. It was almost as revolting as Augustus himself.

"That... _thing_ is my first ticket winner?!" Mr. Wonka cried, throwing his arms up in the air. "That can't be! It just can't be!"

I sighed. "Seriously, I doubt that meat and chocolate would go together very well."

"I've never seen anyone before who made chocolate look disgusting," Mr. Wonka muttered. "What a repulsive boy, and he just happened to find the first ticket!"

"Augustus Gloop," an interviewer said, "tell us how you found your Golden Ticket!"

"I am eating zhe Vonka bar," Augustus replied with a thick German accent (and through a mouthful of chocolate), "and I taste somezhing...zhat is not chocolate!" Mr. Wonka and I looked at each other in disgust as the boy told the world about everything that the ticket had not tasted like. "So I look and, I find zhe Golden Ticket!"

"Augustus," another interviewer asked, "how did you celebrate?"

"I eat more candy," he answered, and he proceeded to extract ANOTHER Wonka bar from his pocket. He ripped open the wrapper before taking an enormous bite out of the chocolate bar, smearing the stuff around his mouth even more.

"We knew Augustus vould find zhe Golden Ticket!" his mother told the news crew as he took another bite. She also had orange hair, which was done in a beehive-like style, and her bright-blue eyes seemed to be staring not at her son, not at the news crew, but at the ticket that Augustus held. She was just as fat as her son. "He eats so many candy bars a day, zhat it vas not possible for him not to find one!" She leaned in towards him, and the cameras were flashing madly as she held the ticket in front of the lucky winner. Of course, he was stuffing another huge piece of chocolate into his mouth while all of this was going on.

"No, no, _no_!" Mr. Wonka cried. "He will most certainly _not_ be my heir to the factory. He stuffed the bar into his mouth without even thinking, and he only realized he had the Golden Ticket while he was eating it! He sure doesn't know how to fully appreciate candy. Savor the flavor, that's what they always tell you. I'm surprised that he doesn't seem to be suffering from diabetes by now."

"I'm sure he won't make it past the Chocolate Room," I said, "so I could set up a trap for him there."

Mr. Wonka smiled at me. "Hey, what a good idea, Roy! Yeah! Also, make sure that there are no dangerous items in the room. You know, just in case."

I took out a notepad and wrote a reminder to remove anything dangerous from the Chocolate Room just in case the German boy tried to eat it.

"Oh, one more thing," Mr. Wonka added, "I think that, for each person who loses, we should write a song and then you and the others could put on a lavish performance. I will go to the Music Conservatory to write the lyrics, and then you guys could come up with an elaborate dance routine to go along with it. 'Kay?"

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, and Willy did the same before I turned and exited the room to relay the news to the other Oompa Loompas.

 **Author's note: I'm sorry that I made you guys wait over two months for a little update. I really hope you enjoyed reading about Augustus! Next, we'll take a behind-the-scenes look at how the Oompa Loompas prepared their performance! (Sorry, Mr. Wonka, but I don't believe one bit that their dance routines were improvised.) Stay tuned, and have a great day! :)**


	4. Rehearsal in the Chocolate Room

Chapter 3 - Rehearsal in the Chocolate Room

 **Author's note: Hello, readers, I'm back with the third chapter! Since I don't have anything else to say, I'll get straight to responding to your reviews:**

 **Sonny April, I'm glad you enjoyed reading about Willy's and Roy's reactions to Augustus! Just you wait until the second ticket winner is revealed in the next chapter! (Of course, I'm sure you know who it will be.) As for whether or not the Oompa Loompas truly improvised their songs, I do think that some parts were improvised, but at the same time, it's way too complex to have been ENTIRELY improvised (in my opinion). Even Mr. Salt caught on to it after their first dance (which is what this chapter will be focusing on).**

 **Linkwonka88, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and the update is here. Now, on with the story!**

The grin on my face grew wider and wider as the Great Glass Elevator reached the enormous Chocolate Room. Even though my schedule had been altered (I was supposed to go to the Nut Sorting Room first), I could hardly wait to convey the news to the other Oompa Loompas. As soon as the doors opened, I ran for the intercom system and turned it on.

"Listen up, everyone!" I announced into the microphone. The area fell silent as all the other Oompa Loompas stopped doing their jobs. "The first Golden Ticket has been found by a German boy called Augustus Gloop. He's a great, big greedy nincompoop as far as I know." The other workers obviously thought this was hilarious since laughter suddenly filled the room.

"We should use that line in, like, a song or something!" a nearby Oompa Loompa spoke. The others nodded in agreement.

"And guess what? That's _exactly_ what we're going to do!" I said excitedly. "Mr. Wonka is writing a song for us at this very moment, and then we will all dance and sing when Augustus loses the contest. We doubt that he will make it past this room, since he just eats and eats like there's no tomorrow. I have a hunch that at some point, he might fall into the river. We could use one of the pipes to take care of him. How about that?"

The entire room erupted with the excited cheering from over a hundred Oompa Loompas. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that greedy brute practically drowning in the very substance he loved the most.

"Let's start practicing!" I shouted just before turning off the intercom. Thankfully, this was going to be quite easy as dancing and music have always been one of our strongest areas of expertise. Back in Loompaland, we performed elaborate dances that were all about cocoa beans, so this wasn't going to be any different for us.

"I think that for when the song starts," another Oompa Loompa suggested, "we should keep working as usual, but we'll do so with a little more rhythm, if you know what I mean. Then we'll just drop our equipment, run around so that we will end up in rows on each tier of grass, the bridges, and riverbanks. Then we could go into a dance break of sorts."

"I have an idea of my own as well," I replied. "At one point, a few of you could jump into the river and surround the pipe in a star formation, slowly revolving around it. With Augustus looking down from above, I'm sure he's going to feel a little humiliated." More laughter ensued among the others. "Obviously you like that idea, it seems. Let's get to it."

We didn't practice every part of the song, because with our collective talent, we were able to improvise at least some sections of it and still be in sync. While some of the Oompa Loompas were practicing the part where they would jump into the chocolate river and surround the pipe, Mr. Wonka appeared with several copies of sheet music clutched in his hands.

"Here's some sheet music for everyone," he said as he handed the copies to me, "and I can't wait to watch you all perform during the tour! It's looking good so far! Best of luck, Roy, and to everyone else as well."

"Thanks, Mr. Wonka," I responded as I studied the lyrics to the song, which was simply titled, "Augustus Gloop". "Ha! It even says, 'the great, big greedy nincompoop'! I told everyone that he was a great, big greedy nincompoop as far as I knew, and you wrote that same phrase in the song! You're really good!"

"They do say that great minds think alike, you know," Willy responded with a gleam in his violet eyes. "Just keep practicing for now. Tomorrow, you may go back to your usual schedule until we find out who the next winner might be. I really hope he or she won't be as revolting as that Gloop boy."

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short, though. I felt it would be a good place to end it here, so I apologize if it didn't seem like I went into much detail about their rehearsal. Then again, you know how it turned out in the movie, right? Stay tuned for chapter four, when the next ticket winner will be revealed! :)**


	5. The Second Ticket Winner

Chapter 4 - The Second Ticket Winner

 **Author's note: Hi, readers! I'm back with the fourth chapter! I don't really have anything to say, except that the Chocolate Clarinet Reeds that will appear in this chapter are my very own idea. Now, time for me to respond to your reviews:**

 **Sonny April, I'm looking forward to seeing your versions of how the Oompa Loompas performed their dances!**

 **13PieceBucket, as you know, I answered your question via PM, and I'm glad I helped you to understand how it works. Now, on with the story!**

Two days had passed since the first Golden Ticket was found by Augustus Gloop. My morning schedule had been altered slightly so that we could incorporate some practice time in the Chocolate Room for Augustus' dance.

After a busy morning of working and rehearsing in the Chocolate Room, I hopped into the pink candy boat and rode the chocolate rapids to the Inventing Room. Inside, a small group of Oompa Loompas were clustered around a strange-looking machine. It looked like a tangled mess of glass tubes, boilers, injection molds, and liquid nitrogen tanks. They were working on a brand-new product, one that I never even knew of until now.

"Ah, Roy!" one of the Oompa Loompas, named Dylan, greeted me. "How are you this morning?"

"I am fine," I replied. I then noticed a pile of thin strips of chocolate near the machine. "What are those?" I asked, pointing to the pile. "I'm curious."

"These are chocolate clarinet reeds," Dylan replied. He took one in his hand, and it was a hard, brown piece of never-melting chocolate that had a narrow shape, and it was thick at one end and paper-thin at the other. "For once, Mr. Wonka didn't come up with these. I did, so this is an Oompa Loompa creation!"

"That seems rather interesting," I said with a smile. "So, what's the purpose of those reeds?"

"Well," Dylan responded, "many people hate the taste of those wooden reeds that you moisten in your mouth. They barely taste better than sawdust. These new reeds work just as well as the standard reeds that clarinetists use. We will also make reeds for saxophones, oboes, bassoons, and piccolos."

"I'd like to hear how it sounds, if you wouldn't mind," I said. Dylan was just about to grab a clarinet from nearby when I heard a ringing noise from my pocket. "Wait, I think that's Mr. Wonka. I'm sure that someone just found the second Golden Ticket!"

Dylan and the others looked at me with curious expressions. "Are you sure?" he asked. "This one had better not be like Augustus."

"There's one way to find out," I said as my pager rang once again, and I pressed Answer. "Hello?"

"Roy!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed. "The second ticket has been found! I just received the news, and I'm going to watch the live footage. Come on over!"

"I'm on my way," I told him before hanging up. "You can demonstrate your new creation once I return. I'd love to hear how those reeds sound in your clarinet. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Roy," Dylan replied before getting back to work. I turned and exited the Inventing Room through a different door, which led to the corridor where the Nut Sorting Room was.

After walking past the Squirrels room and the Nut Sorting Room, I pressed the button for the Great Glass Elevator. Just two minutes after I stepped into the elevator, I arrived at the Television Chocolate room, where Mr. Wonka was eagerly waiting for me.

"There you are," he said with a smile as soon as I arrived. After I put my goggles on, we sat down in front of the TV. Not surprisingly, it was on the news channel. The banner of text at the bottom of the screen read: "SECOND GOLDEN TICKET FOUND IN BUCKINGHAMSHIRE, ENGLAND".

The interview was being held in a luxurious mansion, and the lucky winner was a girl who appeared to be the polar opposite of Augustus. She looked like she had stepped out of the cover of a celebrity magazine. Her brilliant smile and bright blue eyes shone with happiness, and she proudly held her Golden Ticket in front of her, moving slightly from side to side so that all of the photographers could get high-quality pictures of her coveted ticket.

"Veruca, can you spell that for us, please?" one of the reporters asked.

"V-E-R-U-C-A, Veruca Salt," she responded. Her charming British voice rang loud and clear throughout the enormous hallway she was standing in.

"Veruca, huh," Mr. Wonka said to himself. "I'd like to know what that name means. Anyway, let's just keep watching."

Veruca's father was a sixty-five year old businessman named Rupert Salt, and it became clear that he was the owner of a nut company called Salt's Nuts. Mr. Wonka frowned as he told the world how Veruca "found" her Golden Ticket. We kept watching as they showed footage of all of the discarded Wonka bar wrappers on the factory floor.

"What a waste of chocolate," Mr. Wonka sighed. "Most of it just went straight into the garbage, it seems. Plus, she didn't even find the ticket herself."

The footage on the TV switched to a well-dressed Veruca, who had come home from school just after her father acquired the ticket for her. She casually tossed her bag to the side, and her father beamed as he held the ticket in his outstretched arm. Veruca carefully took it from him and smiled, but instead of thanking her father, she said, "Daddy, I want another pony."

"No, no, NO!" Mr. Wonka screamed. "Another rotten one! She's even worse than the fat boy! Well, I know how we could treat her."

"How will we do so?" I asked him.

"Well," he said, "her father works at a nut company. A tour of the Nut Sorting Room would be a brilliant idea, and those squirrels sure know how to tell the good nuts from the bad ones. Who knows what will happen to her if she wants one of our squirrels, hm?" He grinned at the thought of what might happen to the Salt girl.

"Now, if you'll please excuse me, everyone," Mr. Salt said, "I promised I would get my little Veruca another pony."

" _I want, I want, I want_ ," I mumbled to myself. "Greed will not get you very far at all."

"She'll get what she deserves during the tour, don't worry," Willy said with a mischievous smile. "I guess that means I'll just have to write another song."

"And I'll go to the Nut Sorting Room at once to prepare for our dance," I calmly replied. We both headed to the Great Glass Elevator and pushed the buttons for our respective destinations.

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The rehearsal for Veruca's dance is up next, and that chapter will be published in about two or three days, depending on how my schedule treats me.**

 **Update: I apologize for making you wait more than a week. I was really busy with work and Thanksgiving (I'm from Canada, so we have our Thanksgiving much earlier than the US). I should be publishing the next chapter in a few days, and I promise I won't make you wait any longer than that. :)**


	6. Rehearsal in the Nut Sorting Room

Chapter 5 - Rehearsal in the Nut Sorting Room

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! I'm terribly sorry I made you wait so long for a new chapter. (Welcome to real life, ladies and gentlemen!) First, I must acknowledge your reviews, and there seem to be quite a few here.**

 **dragonserpent18, I'm glad you like the idea. As for Violet, she will be introduced in the next chapter!**

 **Linkwonka88, you'll find out the results of the testing next chapter, as well as a new candy created by Mr. Wonka!**

 **XXCandyLoverXX, you don't need to be sorry. Better late than never, remember that! Yes, I do play the clarinet, as well as many other instruments. Enjoy this chapter, and the others to come!**

 **Turrislucidus, the chocolate clarinet reeds were likely just an idea that they decided to use right away. Mr. Wonka, of course, is still the one who comes up with most of the other ideas. The idea of the factory being run entirely by Oompa Loompas does seem interesting, though!**

 **Sonny April, I'm glad you enjoyed the chocolate clarinet reeds too. As for Mr. Wonka not knowing the definition of a verruca, I just thought it would be more interesting if he only figured out its true meaning right before the tour.**

 **Tessa, I'm very glad you're enjoying it. You'll find out how Roy and Willy will react to the other three kids in the next few chapters! Now, on with the story!**

The chirping and chattering sounds from one hundred squirrels filled my ears as I entered the Nut Sorting Room. The lone Oompa Loompa in the room was clutching a long broom in his hand, and he was on the prowl for any bad nuts that missed the garbage chute. I opened the gate that separated the entrance balcony from the lower level, and I walked down the stairs towards him.

"Hi, Roy!" the Oompa Loompa greeted upon noticing me. "Any news on the Golden Tickets?"

"Yes, in fact, I do have news," I replied. "A spoiled girl named Veruca Salt won the second ticket. Her father owns a nut factory."

"This would be the perfect location for her trap, then," he said, nodding. "Is that all?"

"It's _not_ all!" I said excitedly. "She also has many pets, it seems, and given how greedy and spoiled she is, I'm certain that she will do anything to claim one of our squirrels as her own. Since the squirrels don't like being disturbed, I bet they're gonna send her down the garbage chute. We'll just have to wait and see about that."

"So, are we going to perform a dance for her as well?" he asked me.

"Of course we will!" I exclaimed. "Now, for our dance, we must take a few things into consideration. We will perform after she goes down the chute, so that her dad will still be in the room. I have a hunch that he's going to look down to see if his precious daughter is stuck in the chute, because some things do indeed get stuck in there. Remember when a boulder was thrown down there long ago?"

"Vaguely," the other worker nodded. "I think it was stuck just below the top, and we had to send in a crane to extract it from the chute. At least that's what I think happened."

"You sure have a good memory," I said, smiling. "Since he will likely be leaning above the chute, one of our well-trained squirrels will likely do the right thing and nudge him from behind, and then he will take a tumble just like his daughter. How about that?"

"Sounds good," he said. "Now, let's round up the other Oompa Loompas to commence our practice session. We will need some humanoid foam figures to practice with."

"You may go to the costume department to fetch two of them," I told him. "One for Veruca, the other for her father." He briefly bowed and clasped his arms over his chest before leaving the room via the entrance stairs.

I walked through an arched doorway at the side of the room, and it led to an enormous playground consisting of a network of stairwells, catwalks, wooden poles, and clear plastic tubes. This was the room which the squirrels occupied whenever they weren't working. A group of Oompa Loompas with brooms were sweeping mounds of broken nutshells and brown fur from the floor.

"Everyone, listen up!" I announced, and the room fell silent as I relayed the news about Veruca. Once I was done with my spiel about my ideas for the dance, there was a flurry of excitement among the other Oompa Loompas. "Does anyone else have ideas for what we should do?" I asked. One of them immediately raised her hand, and the commotion instantly died down. "Yes, Jenna?"

"We should throw some garbage down the chute after Veruca falls in," she suggested. "It will add to the humiliation."

"Good idea," I mumbled as I scribbled Jenna's suggestion on a piece of paper. "Any others?" Another hand shot upwards. "Ernie, let's hear your suggestion."

"We should include her mother in this, too," Ernie added. "I know that the ticket says to bring one member of your own family, so if she isn't coming along, we'll print a picture of her, put it in a fancy frame, and throw it down the chute as well."

A few minutes later, the Oompa Loompa who I sent to the costume department returned with two foam figures. One was short and pink, and the other was tall and blue, to represent Veruca and her father. He was not the only one who appeared on the balcony, however. Willy Wonka also entered the room, carrying several copies of sheet music for Veruca's song.

"Here you go, Roy," he said as I walked up to him. He gave me the sheet music, and I grinned as I read the lyrics. "I see you like it," he whispered with a smile. "Now, go on, you may start practicing." He noticed the foam figures, as well as a bin containing a heap of smelly, rotten garbage, which had just been carried into the room by an Oompa Loompa. "Ah, and I see you have already made some preparations. Good luck, everyone!" He quickly left the room and closed the door.

"Okay, let's begin," I called out, and the Oompa Loompas who were in the Squirrels room walked through the doorway to meet up with me. I handed a copy of sheet music to each Oompa Loompa, and they smiled after studying the lyrics.

Since it was too dangerous for all of the squirrels to attack Veruca's foam figure while we were in the area, we focused on coming up with dance moves, and at certain points in the song, we grabbed various items from the bin, such as a fish head and an enormous oyster, and threw them into the garbage chute.

Near the end of the song, I positioned the blue figure near the mouth of the garbage chute, so that it was leaning over precariously. One of the squirrels leapt off its stool and ran towards it, and after a little nudge from behind, the figure was sent tumbling down the chute.

"Beautiful!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands in applause. "Excellent work, everyone! I think that's enough for today. We could practice some more tomorrow, while we wait and see who will win the third ticket."

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which was LONG overdue. I'm really sorry I made you wait so long for a little update. Violet's introduction is up next, so stay tuned! :)**


	7. The Third Ticket Winner

Chapter 6 - The Third Ticket Winner

 **Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm back with the sixth chapter in the story! Sorry about the long wait. dragonserpent18, if you're reading this, this is the chapter you've been waiting for! First, I must acknowledge your reviews:**

 **Linkwonka88, the update is here, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story as much as you are.**

 **XXCandyLoverXX, I'm glad you thought it was interesting. Veruca's song is my 2nd favorite in the movie (Mike's song is my favorite). Violet will be introduced here, so get ready. Now, on with the story!**

Over the course of the next few days, not so much as a hushed whisper was shared among the Oompa Loompas working in each and every room. The factory, for the most part, was completely silent except for the whirring noises generated by the machines. It was as if the other Oompa Loompas had vanished due to the total lack of chatter and conversation.

The Inventing Room was the quietest room of them all. For the past two days, not a single Oompa Loompa was seen in there, thanks to a prototype recipe gone horribly wrong. Three days ago, Mr. Wonka came up with an idea for a new type of gum called Three-Course Dinner Chewing Gum. I thought I was dreaming when he told me about his idea because he normally hated gum. Little did I know that his distaste for gum-chewers would be taken to a whole new level when the third ticket winner was announced.

I had just finished inspecting the enormous machine that made the prototype gum when Mr. Wonka's excited voice practically screamed from my pocket.

"Roy! The third ticket has been found! Come on over!"

I took out my pager and spoke into it: "I'm coming, Mr. Wonka! I'll meet you in a couple of minutes." I dashed towards the Great Glass Elevator, which was currently parked behind a pair of doors at the back of the Inventing Room. Finally, a chance to get away from the horrible machine which had traumatized not only me, but dozens of other Oompa Loompas who were watching the scene unfold.

When I arrived at the Television Chocolate room a few minutes later, I practically slapped my goggles on and dashed towards the TV. Just as I was about to sit down, Mr. Wonka leaped out of his chair and threw his arms up.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" he screamed.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked him, taken aback by his explosive outburst. He said nothing, but as I looked at the TV, the reason behind his outburst became apparent very quickly.

The star of the show this time was a young girl from Atlanta, Georgia. Her name was Violet Beauregarde, and she looked like an innocent girl until I noticed how her jaws constantly opened and closed with loud smacking sounds. _She was chewing gum_ , the very substance that Mr. Wonka hated the most. That was not all, though. Apparently, she had a black belt in karate. The shelves in the living room were filled with over two-hundred gleaming, shiny trophies.

"These are just some of the two-hundred and sixty-three trophies and medals my Violet has won," her mother proudly told the news crew. I couldn't help but notice the awestruck looks on their faces, even though they were practically hiding behind their big, bulky cameras.

"I'm a gum chewer, mostly," Violet said, "but when I heard about these ticket things, I laid off the gum, and switched to candy bars."

"She's just a driven young woman," Violet's mother said while beaming at her. "I don't know where she gets it."

"I'm the junior world champion gum chewer," Violet proudly announced.

"News flash, thanks," Mr. Wonka muttered sarcastically.

"This piece of gum I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on for three months solid!" Violet continued. "That's a record!"

"No, no, _no_!" Mr. Wonka screamed, wringing his arms. "She has such a pretty name, but her personality is the opposite! She's just as bad, if not worse, than Augustus and Veruca. And gosh, that _mother_ of hers! She's bragging about her _own_ trophies, too! Confidence and determination are great, but combine that with gum and you get a recipe for disaster! At least I know how to take care of her: I'll show everyone my new Three-Course Dinner Chewing Gum!"

"Uh, Mr. Wonka, I'm gonna let you know that the recipe doesn't work right at this moment," I warned. "The Inventing Room was empty today because there is a defect with the blueberry pie ingredient. It caused several Oompa Loompas to swell up into ten-foot tall blueberries."

"Oh, dear," Mr. Wonka muttered, not sounding too concerned. "Well, we could do that to Violet, too!" He rose up from the chair and began walking towards the Great Glass Elevator.

"You're probably going off to write another song, aren't you?" I asked.

"Well, of course I am!" Mr. Wonka replied. "They say that roses are red, and that violets are blue. Except in this case, a certain Violet will become a blue _berry_! You can go ahead and prepare for your dance while I spend some time composing."

"Have it your way," I said, smirking as we entered the elevator together and pressed the buttons for our respective destinations. "This one's going to be a real show, Mr. Wonka, and you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will, Roy."

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed Violet's introduction! The rehearsal for Violet's dance will come next, so stay tuned!**


	8. Rehearsal in the Inventing Room, Pt 1

Chapter 7 - Rehearsal in the Inventing Room, Pt. 1

 **Author's note: Hello, everyone! I am sorry that this update took longer than expected. Before we get to the story, I have something else to share. My next two stories were supposed to be "Violet and the Chocolate Factory" and "War of the Wonkas". I just had an idea for a new story called "Next in Line", and it will replace "War of the Wonkas". This new story will be written after "Roy and the Chocolate Factory" is finished, and after I write "Next in Line", then I'll get to writing "Violet and the Chocolate Factory". I hope this didn't confuse you too much. Now, response time:**

 **Dancingwiththesocks, thank you so much for the compliment.**

 **Linkwonka88, the update is here! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **dragonserpent18, that's pretty much what you get when a man who hasn't seen the outside world for many years come across naughty children!**

 **XXCandyLoverXX, I'm very glad you enjoyed Roy's and Willy's reactions, and you'll find out in this chapter. Now, on with the story!**

The button that I had pushed in the Great Glass Elevator led me not to the Inventing Room, but to the Costume Department (which the elevator headed towards after dropping off Willy at the Music Conservatory.) The reason behind my decision to press that button was so that I didn't have to give another defective piece of gum to an Oompa Loompa. I had a much better (and more humane) idea in mind.

As the doors slid open with a dinging sound, I found myself in a warehouse-like room with various props scattered about, including full-sized homes, furniture, clocks, televisions, computers, wigs, suits, socks, shoes, and false teeth, to name just a few. Thankfully, I knew the layout of this room like the back of my hand because I inspected this room daily, along with every other room in the whole factory.

After a few minutes of searching, I found what I was looking for: a ten-foot tall rubber ball, which I knew would be perfect for practicing our dance routine.

"Perfect," I mumbled to myself as I backtracked towards the elevator, rolling the ball along the floor with my hands. "Let's go to the Inventing Room and start practicing."

I managed to squeeze the enormous ball into the Great Glass Elevator, but it didn't quite fit, and the sheer size of the thing resulted in over one-hundred buttons being pressed. What a stupid mistake! I slapped my head with my hands as the elevator doors closed in front of me, and I was certain that it would be stopping at every single room in the factory. To make things worse, I had no idea where its final stop would be.

"How could I have been so dumb?" I groaned as the elevator, with the ball taking up the whole area, zoomed off to who knows where. "I guess I'll just have to wait while the stupid elevator makes a trip around the entire freaking factory!"

I sighed deeply as I sulked towards the door that led out into one of the factory's many corridors. I imagined the Oompa Loompas in each room staring at the elevator in confusion as it stopped and opened its doors (with an enormous ball crammed inside) before closing them and zooming off to the next room.

After several minutes of journeying from corridor to corridor, I finally arrived at the doors to the Inventing Room. Time to relay the news, both good and bad, to the others.

Even though only one hour had passed since I left the Inventing Room to see Violet on TV, the area was no longer empty. Over fifty Oompa Loompas populated the room, and the machines were working hard as they produced more candies for the little workers to test out. The gum machine, however, was dead silent.

"Listen up, everyone!" I spoke into the intercom. Production halted almost instantly as every Oompa Loompa turned to look at me. "I know that some of you had been turned into blueberries as a result of the Three-Course Dinner Chewing Gum. Well, guess what? It was likely a coincidence, but it just so happens that our third Golden Ticket winner is obsessed with chewing gum. Why not turn her into a blueberry this time? What do you think of that?" The Oompa Loompas in the Inventing Room cheered in response.

"I do not want anyone else in this room becoming a blueberry," I continued, "so instead of that, we will be using a giant rubber ball. The problem is, I made a mistake earlier. I thought I could fit the ball into the Great Glass Elevator, but it was too big, and it squished all of the buttons. As a result, we will have to wait a while as the elevator stops at every single room in the factory."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of waiting, right?" another Oompa Loompa replied. "We could use the time to discuss what to do for the dance."

"I have an idea," I said, "and I'll be right back in a little bit." I turned off the intercom and sprinted past all of the other Oompa Loompas until I reached the elevator doors at the other side of the room. I jammed my thumb against the button, which glowed blue to signal that the Great Glass Elevator was on its way.

"All right, everyone," I shouted at the top of my lungs, "the elevator should hopefully be arriving soon, so if we lock the elevator in position, we could get the ball out. Okay?"

Before anyone was able to reply, I heard a ding from behind.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, running towards the doors, which began to open. "It's here! It's here! Someone, hold down the button!"

An Oompa Loompa held his thumb on the button, which turned from blue to green, indicating that the elevator was locked into position. It was safe for him to let go.

"All right," I told him, "I'll squeeze my way behind this ball, and once I'm behind it, you'll pull and I'll push to get it out of the elevator, okay?" I got down on my hands and knees and crawled underneath the big rubber ball, which was about four inches off the ground. The gap between the ball and the back of the elevator was barely larger, and my face was squished up against the ball as I stood upright.

"Okay," I said in a muffled voice, "grab onto the ball as tight as you could, and start pulling. Go!"

I pushed on the ball with all of my might, and the other Oompa Loompa was straining as he tried pulling it out from the other side. We were both moaning and groaning by the time the ball was almost out.

"Stand back," I warned him just as I was about to give the ball one last push. "I don't want you to get hit!" He moved away just in time for me to ram the ball from behind with all of my strength. The enormous ball sprang out of the elevator and began rolling across the floor of the Inventing Room, and it was so big that we all had to jump out of the way to avoid being run over.

"Stop! Stop!" I shouted as if the ball could somehow hear me, but it continued to roll straight towards a machine that was testing out a secret recipe. "Nooooooo!"

With an earsplitting crash, the ball slammed into the machine. Strange liquids and broken glass ended up on the floor, and clouds of steam hissed from the base of the machine.

"Well, I guess we have some cleanup to do before we get on with our dance," I groaned. "There's no time to lose."

 **Author's note: What did you think of this chapter? Let me know, and stay tuned for the rehearsal of Violet's dance! :)**


	9. Rehearsal in the Inventing Room, Pt 2

Chapter 7 - Rehearsal in the Inventing Room, Pt 2

 **Author's note: Hey, everyone! Sorry that this chapter took a little longer than I had planned. I've been gathering and writing down tons of ideas for my upcoming story, "Next in Line" in the meantime. The only fact that I'll reveal is that it will not be a direct sequel to "Where All the Bad Nuts Go". Now, time to respond to your reviews:**

 **XXCandyLoverXX, wait no longer! You'll see how Mr. Wonka will deal with Roy's mistake in this chapter.**

 **Linkwonka88, I'm glad you found it interesting. The update is here, so let's get on with the story!**

"I can't believe that I destroyed a top-secret recipe," I lamented as I helped the others to finish mopping up the puddle of liquid and broken glass on the floor. "At least Mr. Wonka has the recipe stored on a flash drive."

"We'll get the machine back into operation in no time," one of the others reassured me. "Don't worry."

"I'll just apologize to Mr. Wonka once he returns, and we can prepare for the dance after that," I said as I began to suck up the remaining shards of glass with a vacuum cleaner.

"The machine was set up just two days ago," another Oompa Loompa said, "so we could get it fixed later and it will run like new again."

"Very well," I said, letting out a loud sigh as I turned off the vacuum. "What is Mr. Wonka going to say about this?"

Just then, the big, round door to the Inventing Room swung open. Mr. Wonka stepped out of the pink candy boat, which was tethered to the small platform near the door, and walked into the room. He straightened his black top hat and smiled as he approached me, but once he noticed the damage that had been done to the machine, his smile turned into a frown.

"What happened here, Roy?" he asked me. Much to my relief, I could tell by his voice that he was more curious than angry. I took a deep breath.

"Well," I replied, "I made a mistake with deciding to squeeze a giant ball into the Great Glass Elevator, and once I managed to push it out, it practically sprang out of the elevator and it barreled across the floor before crashing into that machine." I pointed to the steaming, hissing contraption.

"That was a top-secret recipe that the machine was testing," Mr. Wonka told me, and I nodded in response. "How did you dispose of it?"

"We mopped up the liquid, and we will burn the mops in the main incinerator," I said. "There were shards of glass everywhere, but I vacuumed it all up, and the glass will be melted soon."

"That's a good plan for disposing of the product," Mr. Wonka replied before addressing everyone in the room. "I applaud every one of you for fixing your mistakes, and I trust that you all learned from it. Then again, you are such wonderful workers, and I'm very happy to have you all here in my factory. Now, I must state the true reason I'm here. I've got some sheet music for all of you." As usual, everyone in the room was eager to receive their individual copies as Mr. Wonka gave one to each Oompa Loompa (including myself, of course). I smiled as I read the lyrics to Violet's song.

"Yep, that suits her, all right," I said with a grin before turning to face the other Oompa Loompas. "All right, everyone, let's begin!"

"Make this show a good one!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed, waving goodbye as he exited the Inventing Room via the river entrance. I walked back to the intercom system and turned it on before I spoke into the microphone.

"So, everyone, this ball will represent Violet once she becomes a blueberry," I said. "Violet, of course, will grow to this size as a result of the chewing gum. What I think we should do is make good use of all the maintenance catwalks above us. We could do some steps on the catwalks, and we could also jump off and use this ball as a trampoline in order to perform acrobatic moves in midair. Of course, on the day of the tour, we'll be jumping onto Violet instead to humiliate her."

"Won't that hurt her, though?" an Oompa Loompa named Gerald asked. "Will she feel us jumping onto her and rolling her around?"

"Absolutely not, Gerald," I replied. "All that juice inside her will act as a cushion, so she won't feel a thing."

"How about the music itself?" another Oompa Loompa asked. "What style would suit this dance?"

"Well, take a look at your music," I told him. "It will be a 70's disco song. It should be quite catchy once we put it all together."

"I have another idea," someone else spoke. "As you know, I'm one of the Oompa Loompas who programs and runs the factory's computers. I cold program the machines so that once the song starts, they will operate in sync with the music. For example, you know those little cannons that shoot the Everlasting Gobstoppers into the tank? We could run them empty, so that they'd be shooting jets of air into the tank instead. This should make the water splash upwards like a little fountain. How does that sound?"

"Good idea," I said with a smile. "So, shall we begin practicing?"

"Let's do it!" everyone said enthusiastically.

"All right, so we should roll the ball just underneath the lowest catwalk," I instructed. "How about we jump down onto the ball after the first chorus? Sound good?"

All of the other Oompa Loompas nodded in agreement, and most of them climbed the spiral staircases near the elevator doors to get to each of the three tiers of catwalks. Since most of them were now out of earshot, I walked back to the intercom system and activated it.

"Listen up!" I said. "For everyone's safety, only those on the lowest catwalk may jump onto the ball, or Violet on the day of the tour. We do not want anyone jumping from the second and third levels, just for safety reasons. Got it?"

"Yes," everyone else replied, and then I walked towards a large ventilation duct near the wall.

"Could four of you please come down and meet me here?" I asked, and seconds later, four Oompa Loompas walked down the stairs to meet me. "Here's what we will do," I said once they arrived. "We will wait here while the others take their positions on the catwalks. Once the song starts, a cloud of fog will come out of that duct, and we will emerge from the fog. After the first verse and chorus, the Oompa Loompas on the lowest catwalk will jump onto Violet and perform acrobatic moves. You can improvise or work together to come up with interesting stunts, such as standing on each other's shoulders to make a pyramid. If you want, you can also play around with the machinery, which will be switched off. Let's do this. Ready?"

During the rehearsal, I watched as the Oompa Loompas on the lowest catwalk jumped onto the enormous ball, and they walked on top of it to roll it around the room. After the second chorus, some more Oompa Loompas jumped onto the ball in groups of three and two, doing backflips in the air before landing on each other's shoulders to form a pyramid, just as planned. After the third chorus, everyone jumped off of the ball and safely landed onto the floor. I joined them as we rolled the ball towards the river entrance. On the day of the tour, we would be rolling Violet into the boat so that she could be deflated in the Juicing Room.

"Well done, everybody!" I applauded. "The rehearsal went without a single hitch. I think we should call it a day for now. If you want, a few of you could spend some time repairing the machine that I accidentally destroyed. In the meantime, you may return to your work as we wait for the fourth winner to be announced."

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next ticket winner!**


	10. The Fourth Ticket Winner

Chapter 8 - The Fourth Ticket Winner

 **Hello, readers! I'm back with the eighth chapter in the story, where the fourth ticket winner will be revealed! I don't have much else to say, so it's response time!**

 **Guest and XXCandyLoverXX, I'm very glad you enjoyed the "behind-the-scenes" look into how Violet's dance came to be. As for the next winner, just keep reading to find out!**

 **Sonny April, you'll find out very soon!**

 **Linkwonka88, you wanted more, and more shall come! Now, on with the story!**

Two days later, everything was back to normal. The machine that I accidentally damaged in the Inventing Room had been fixed, and I managed to fit some practice time for all three dances into my already-busy schedule.

I had just finished monitoring the Oompa Loompas who were busy constructing a brand new candy-making room. (I'm not allowed to divulge what type of candy will be produced in there.)

Just before I left the area, I shouted, "Good work, everyone!" as loud as I could, even though I knew that my voice would be drowned out by the earsplitting noises of jackhammers, drills, saws, and plasma cutting torches. According to my schedule, the next room for me to inspect would be the Spotty Powder room.

As I walked down the corridor en route to the Spotty Powder room, my pager rang with the news I had been waiting for.

"Roy," Mr. Wonka said, "the fourth ticket winner has been found. I'm really, _really_ hoping that this one will at least have a kind heart! If not, then it had better be the fifth one. Meet me in the Television Chocolate Room as soon as you can."

"I'll be on my way shortly," I responded before scribbling down a reminder onto my notepad: _After dance rehearsal, report to the Spotty Powder room immediately._

I walked past a row of big, round doors that led to various rooms before reaching the nearest set of elevator doors. I pressed the button and the Great Glass Elevator arrived in less than ten seconds.

Once I reached the Television Chocolate Room, I put on my goggles and eagerly ran towards the TV. Just like before, Mr. Wonka was sitting in the chair as he watched the news.

"I'm glad you came, Roy," he said as he offered me a seat in front of the TV. "Let's see who found it!"

"The fourth Golden Ticket has been found by a boy called Mike Teavee," the newscaster announced as a banner that read "FOURTH GOLDEN TICKET FOUND IN DENVER, COLORADO" appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Heh, Mike Teavee," Mr. Wonka said with a smile. "It's like television. I'm sure he'll be a nice, friendly kid with a bright sense of humor. This boy has _got_ to be the one!"

"Don't get your hopes up," I warned the excited chocolatier. "We haven't seen him yet."

"I know, I know," Mr. Wonka said. "Let's just keep watching."

The interview was being held in a yellow one-story house with red window frames, a red garage door, and red roof gutters. Two white vans were parked on the street in front of the house, although I was sure that there were at least ten others offscreen. There were flashes of bright light coming from inside the house, as well as the sounds of gunfire.

Mr. Wonka let out a small, frightened squeak as he laid eyes on the fourth winner. He was a boy with spiky brown hair, and he was intently staring at a big-screen television set. He was gunning down several waves of zombies in a first-person-shooter video game. His right hand was madly wiggling a joystick while the fingers on his left hand were pressing various buttons on a controller. The reporters were crowded behind the TV, and their cameras were flashing and clicking as they watched the lucky boy playing his video game.

"All you have to do," Mike told the reporters, "is track the manufacturing dates, offset by weather, and the derivative of the Nikkei index. A retard could figure it out!" Mr. Wonka cringed upon hearing Mike say _retard_ , and I could tell that he already crossed Mike off of his list.

"Most of the time, I don't even know what he's talking about," his dad said. "You know, kids these days, what with all the technology..."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Mike shouted as he opened fire on a group of incoming zombies.

"Doesn't seem like they stay kids very long," Mr. Teavee sighed.

"I completely agree," I said, nodding.

Mike put down his controller as he cleared the stage in his game.

"In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar," he said.

"How did it taste?" a reporter asked.

"I dunno," Mike replied. "I hate chocolate."

"No, no, I can't _believe_ this!" Mr. Wonka cried. "They're all rotten! All of them! Every single one! If the fifth ticket winner turns out to be rotten as well, I swear I'm gonna burn my top hat, grind up my cane, and rip all of my hair out!"

"I can't believe that he actually managed to hack into our main server undetected," I said in disbelief. "There's absolutely no way he'll be your heir."

"I totally agree, Roy!" Mr. Wonka growled in anger. "I will not allow that to happen under any circumstance. Now, we must figure out what we could do with that brat!"

"I could go set something up in the video game room," I replied. "How about that?"

"That does sound like a good idea, but I want something _dramatic_ ," Mr. Wonka said. "How about we shrink him down in this very room? Mike could activate the camera, and then he will appear inside the TV, which should humiliate him so much that he won't want to play those video games or watch television ever again. I will go and write some lyrics for his song, but I'd like you to keep the dance a complete secret from me, got it? Something tells me that this will be the best dance of them all, so I don't want to know _anything_ about what you'll do until Mike appears inside the television."

"That sounds great," I said, and we walked towards the elevator together. "I'll keep the whole thing under wraps until the day of the tour."

"Don't disappoint me, Roy," Mr. Wonka said before he let out a small giggle. "I trust that you'll make this dance a great one." And with that, we entered the elevator and pushed the buttons for our respective destinations.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In case some of you might be wondering, I do know that in the movie, Violet and Mike acquired their tickets at virtually the same time. For the sake of this story, however, I decided that Mike would find his ticket two days later. Get ready for the dance rehearsal, because it will be a good one! :)**

 **Update: I will be taking a break from this story for a while, and in the meantime I'll begin writing "Next in Line"! I plan to return to this story on December 10.**


	11. A Music Video for Mike

Chapter 9 - A Music Video for Mike

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone! Unfortunately, the latest chapters for "Next in Line" and "A Salty Reunion" have been delayed due to my schedule being very busy, but here's a surprise: I FINALLY published a new chapter for this story! I haven't updated it since November 13, 2016. My, how the time flies! Time to respond to your reviews!**

 **berru, I'm sure this is the _only_ one around that is written from an Oompa Loompas's POV! I'm pleased to know you're enjoying it!**

 **Linkwonka88, of course I'll include the tour! Do you really think I'd just write about the final Golden Ticket and call it a day?**

 **Softkitty55, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Thanks for the compliments.**

 **peter popscale, sorry, but I don't think I'll be writing about the 1971 version from an Oompa Loompa's POV. I might someday, but not for the foreseeable future as far as I'm concerned. Now, on with the story!**

After the Great Glass Elevator dropped Willy off at the Music Conservatory, I pressed the button for the Costume Department. Once I got there, I ran to the PA system, but before I spoke into it, I set it to broadcast the announcement to every room in the factory except the Music Conservatory.

"May about fifty of you please come to the Costume Department at once?" I asked into the microphone. I turned it off, sighing loudly. "Hopefully this will go well today."

A few minutes later, the big, round door that led to the Costume Department from one of the factory's many corridors swung open, and fifty Oompa Loompas marched into the room.

"Listen up," I said as they stood in a long row in front of me. "The fourth Golden Ticket has been found by a boy called Mike Teavee." The Oompa Loompas all giggled when they heard his name. "I know, it's really funny, but this dance is serious, because we want this one to be the best of them all!"

"What's going to happen to him, Roy?" one of the younger Oompa Loompas asked.

"Well," I said with a radiant smile, "I'm certain that Mike Teavee would be so interested in our Television Chocolate Room that he would send himself by television. And of course, what happens when objects get sent by television? They become much smaller. We could make a movie of ourselves, and all of this will happen while Mike is inside the television."

"That's a good idea," someone else commented. "How will we go about doing this?"

"Well, it will be just like filming an ordinary movie," I answered. "We need certain props, and while we don't want to be too violent, we do want to teach him a little lesson, just like what we'll do with the other kids. Willy should be returning with the sheet music any minute now since he's an excellent composer. He can write songs really quickly, as you know. I do have some ideas in mind for certain scenes, but it's best to wait until we can read the lyrics before we make any formal decisions."

Almost as if on cue, Mr. Wonka entered the room with several copies of sheet music clutched in his hands.

"Here you go, everyone," he said as he handed each of us a copy. "I trust that you'll make this dance a great one! Have fun rehearsing!" As soon as he was done with handing out the sheet music, he left the room and closed the door. We all giggled as we read the lyrics, and I thought that they really suited Mike. It was time to come up with a plan.

"Okay," I said to the others, "we will need lots of little props to create scenes for the movie. Could one of you please bring a "Rock 'Em Sock 'Em" robots ring over here? Thank you."

Less than a minute later, the Oompa Loompa returned with not just the robot ring, but also with two stools and a table.

"Perfect!" I said. "Now, all we must do is bring the camera over here, and we'll record the robots wrestling each other. We will do this in two takes. The first take will be contact-free, so the robots will not hit each other. The second take will involve active wrestling, so once Mike lands in the ring, he'll be punched and kicked out of the screen, and we'll immediately switch to another channel from there."

"But isn't that technically child abuse?" another Oompa Loompa asked.

"It's no worse than the fights that kids often get into at school," I replied. "Remember, we want to teach him a lesson."

I sat down in front of the levers that controlled the blue robot. An Oompa Loompa named Michael sat across from me, and he was controlling the red robot.

Another Oompa Loompa finished mounting the camera onto a large tripod, and he focused it on us to get a clear shot before saying, "Three, two, one, action!"

Immediately, we both started mashing the levers, which made both of the robots' arms move up and down very quickly. I could imagine Mike being overwhelmed with confusion at the sight of this.

"And, cut!" he exclaimed just before the camera stopped recording. "You did a wonderful job, so now get ready for take two. Three, two, one, action!"

This time, I made the blue robot perform a flying kick, and Michael controlled the red robot so that it would punch Mike once he was back in the ring. Just to make sure that Mike would be properly taken care of, I made the blue robot deliver a very powerful kick that would hopefully send Mike flying out of the ring.

"And, cut!" the cameraman exclaimed. "Once again, great job, Roy and Michael. Now, what scenes shall we come up with next?"

The day passed by very quickly. We filmed all sorts of wacky scenes, including a rock concert in the Music Conservatory (I was the bassist), a staged cooking show, and even the shower scene from Psycho. (I especially had fun with making stabbing motions in the shower with a knife.) We even dressed up as the Beatles during one scene for good measure.

"Wow, just putting this show together was about as exciting as when we first moved into the factory!" I said. "Splendid work, everyone. This is going to be the best dance yet, and I know it. I need to report to the Spotty Powder room right away, so could one of you please upload the video to the nearest computer and work on editing it?" A nearby Oompa Loompa clasped his arms across his chest and quickly bowed before running off with the camera and a few cables.

"Hopefully the final winner will actually be what we're looking for," I said to myself as I walked towards the Great Glass Elevator. "We'll just have to wait and see."

 **Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one, when the fifth and final Golden Ticket will be found! :)**


End file.
